


Color Me Red

by vampirevessel



Series: Kinktober 202X [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consent, Dom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Dom/sub Undertones, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Sub Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirevessel/pseuds/vampirevessel
Summary: Taekwoon has a very special way to show his boyfriend that he loves him.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Kinktober 202X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Color Me Red

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a kinktober list around 5.30 in the morning, so I thought hey, why not.
> 
> Day 1 - Knife Play

"I like your tattoos" Taekwoon whispered and kissed the angel on his lower abdomen.  
"I love you, too. So, so much" Wonshik responded with a shaking voice. Taekwoon had been edging him for the past twenty minutes already but Wonshik promised to stay strong. He wanted his reward.

"Are you sure you want this?" Wonshik nodded excitedly and looked at his boyfriend with those huge puppy eyes the latter had fallen in love with on their very first date. Taekwoon got up and walked over to the table he had put multiple knives on. Wonshik followed all his movements with his eyes.

"Which one do you want?"  
"Your favorite. The prettiest, longest, sharpest knife you got." Taekwoon nodded and took the knife that sat right in the center of the table. Its blade was curved like a claw and as thin as two or three razor blades. It wasn't his longest but definitely the sharpest, as it was also the one he took care of the most.  
"This one?" He showed the knife to Wonshik whose breath hitched at the sight of the beautiful object.  
"Yes." Taekwoon put the knife on their nightstand and rubbed disinfectant on his hands.

He picked up the knife again and walked back over to the bed Wonshik was waiting on and took in all of his work; the aggressively dark hickeys and bite marks on Wonshik's muscular thighs, his hard, leaking dick still clad in his dark blue boxer shorts, more hickeys, his tattoos, and scars from previous sessions all over his abs and chest.

"You're beautiful" he said calmly, like stating a matter of fact. Wonshik appreciated Taekwoon's very different ways to show affection towards him. Taekwoon started drawing a line from hickey to hickey with the cold tip of his knife and Wonshik bit his lip in arousal.

"I love you, I love you, I love-" His mantra was disturbed when a deep groan left his lips. His eyes got blurry when Taekwoon pressed the blade into his skin, dragging a line over his ribs, three, four inches long, deep enough for it to start bleeding immediately. His dick twitched, his breath hitched and his heart started beating a little faster. Taekwoon stared at the red liquid in awe and Wonshik stared at Taekwoon. He knew this boy might be his downfall but he trusted him. If there was somebody he wanted to go down with, it was Taekwoon. The latter dipped his index finger in the blood leaking from the cut and started drawing on Wonshik's body.

"What does it say?" he asked when Taekwoon had finished writing whatever it was on the left side of his chest.  
"Property." The sound of his voice was empty of emotion, but the words he chose made up for that.  
"Will you stay with me?" he asked and Wonshik nodded without a second of hesitation.

Taekwoon cut another line into his skin, right on his collarbone, and Wonshik's eyes filled with tears again. This was probably the deepest cut Taekwoon had ever given him and he loved every second of it. Loved feeling the blade slide through every layer of his skin, his flesh, until his bone prevented it from cutting even deeper.  
"You're so good for me," Taekwoon whispered and kissed the skin right below the wound, licking the blood, cleaning up Wonshik's body.

Wonshik couldn't bring out a word. His brain couldn't funktion anymore. All he knew was that Taekwoon was there, right next to him, and he didn't judge Wonshik for what he wanted the most; to be hurt, to be owned, to be completely destroyed by the man he loved the most.  
Taekwoon pressed his thumb into the new cut and caused the tears that had collected in Wonshik's eyes to run down his cheeks with a surprised sob. The pain felt good, it was sweet, sharp, it was Taekwoon.

His crotch got all warm and wet and his moans were joined by whining when he realized he had come untouched - again.  
"It's okay" Taekwoon said when he saw his partner's upset face. "I will jerk you off next time, I promise." He used his bloody fingers to pull Wonshik's boxer shorts down and the latter lifted his legs to help get them off.

"You were so good" Taekwoon praised and kissed the dried blood on the first cut. The second one was still bleeding and Taekwoon could see the thin layer of fat cut open, failing to protect the white bone shining through a layer of blood.  
Taekwoon gently cleaned the wounds and took a small package of SteriStrip's as well as normal band aids from their top drawer. He covered the smaller cut with a band aid, then closed the bigger one with SteriStrip's.

"I want it to stay" Wonshik whispered, grabbing his partner's hand in an attempt to keep him from closing the cut.  
"It will stay, don't worry." Taekwoon kissed a faded scar on Wonshik's neck and offered him a glass of cherry juice with a straw. Wonshik smiled and took a sip of the red liquid, Taekwoon's eyes observing every inch of his face.

"I love you."


End file.
